A Friendly Welcome
by GivenAnythingButLove
Summary: READ SAVE THE HOT WATER FIRST! - Snowe the Snow Leopard is new to Sonic and Shadow's boarding school. What happens when the horny hedgehogs decide to welcome him to the school in their new favorite way? Rated for lemon and mild language.


**Gwen's asleep, so she won't be here for commentary today. So anyway. Some people, in reviews, private messages, or in real life, requested that I write a sequel to my Sonadow lemon, "Save The Hot Water," but I didn't want to make it another plain old Sonadow lemon, so guess what I did? I wrote a lemon THREESOME with Shadow, Sonic, and purpledemon21's character!**

**Sonic: Well well well. This should be an interesting read.**

**Yes, yes it should be.**

**Snowe: You didn't introduce me yet *frowns***

**Oh yeah. Purpledemon's character is Snowe the Leopard.**

**Snowe: Better. I don't like being left out.**

**Trust me, you haven't been left out of this at all, I made sure of that.**

**Shadow: And you don't have to introduce me, I've been in far too many lemons already.**

**Yeah well, Snowe seriously wanted to do a lemon with you, regardless of how much I use you in lemons :D We love you Shadow, that's why.**

**Shadow: Too many frikin' fangirls...**

**Snowe: And fanguys, don't forget about the fanguys.**

**Shadow: Fine. And fanguys.**

**By the way, Snowe gets to make out with Shadow first in this.**

**Snowe: YAY!**

**Okay, ON WITH THE SHOOOOOOOOOOOOW!**

**Sonic: And what a show this will be!**

**This one is also dedicated to purpledemon, for obvious reasons, like letting me use Snowe, and for being an amazing friend! The word count thing says this story is significantly shorter than "Save The Hot Water," but I think the content makes up for the length. Heeheehee...**

* * *

The lazy crimson eyes drifted back and forth, back and forth, watching the young man pace in the parking lot. Every few seconds or so, the eyes would blink, and then go back to watching the man outside. The hedgehog the crimson eyes belonged to was in his boarding school's library, and he should have been researching for a Civil War project instead of watching the man outside. Nobody else was in the room except for his roommate, a cobalt hedgehog who was working part-time in the library, stacking books.

"Shadow, it's rude to stare at people," Sonic said after many long minutes, coming up behind him to massage his shoulders gently. Memories of their first day rooming together passed through his memory, and he purred into Shadow's ear, remembering the way Shadow had reacted when he had purred this way on that night, the way Shadow reacted to being held in Sonic's arms. He didn't expect to get the same reactions out of him right now with the way the ebony hedgehog was focusing on whatever was outside, but it felt nice to do it anyway. He continued to massage the hedgehog's shoulders as he spoke. "Who are you staring at?"

Shadow frowned slightly. "Don't you have work to be doing right now, Sonikuu? I wouldn't want you to get in trouble because you were slacking on the job."

"You didn't answer my question, dearest Shadow-kun."

Shadow sighed. "Snowe the Snow Leopard, the new kid," he admitted, glancing at his cobalt love for just a second before going back to Snowe. "I wonder why he's pacing."

"I'm not sure," Sonic said. "But he's pretty cute if you ask me."

Shadow looked back at Sonic, this time meeting the emerald green eyes. "Are you HITTING on him?"

The cobalt grinned cockily. "Just a little bit. I know you are, too, I can see your hard-on."

Shadow looked down and desperately tried to cover his now very apparent erection he had gotten from looking at the leopard. "It's alright," Sonic said, moving the ebony hedgehog's hands away from it. Then he got an idea, and he whispered it into Shadow's ear. "Do you think we should welcome him to the school?"

The fur on the back of Shadow's neck stood up slightly. "What do you mean by welcome?"

"He looks gay to me," Sonic said, grinning. "And I saw the way he was looking at you in homeroom, so I bet he likes you."

"I can't believe you aren't jealous," Shadow said, blushing slightly.

"Why should I be? I'm proud to have such a sexy boyfriend that everyone adores." He kissed Shadow's neck and gave him a little hickey before licking it and blowing cool air on it.

Shadow's fur stood up more, and his voice was naught but a whisper. "Maybe we SHOULD go welcome him."

"Thought so. Come on." Sonic grabbed Shadow's wrist and pulled him out of the school's back door.

Just outside the door was Snowe, and they ran into each other, Shadow nearly falling to his butt and Snowe stumbling backwards. "Omigosh, excuse me, I'm so sor-" The leopard's apologies were cut off short when he saw that he had run into the guy he was crushing on, and his heart pounded harder in his chest and he felt a blush creep around his cheeks. "H-Hello, Shadow."

"Hi Snowe," Shadow said with a grin. "You're new around here, right? Would you like some help around the school or anything? I'd be happy to escort you."

"Thank you, that would be kind of you," the leopard said, his blush growing deeper. He tried to cover it up with his hands, but the ebony hedgehog pulled the hands away, stepping a little closer.

"No need to cover your blush," he said, his voice growing slightly seductive, making Snowe's heartbeat quicken even more. Then Snowe was shocked out of his mind when he felt Shadow's arms slip around his waist and pull him closer. "As far as my standards go, it's really cute that you're so embarrassed by my mere presence." Then Shadow pressed his mouth to Snowe's soft lips hungrily.

Snowe fell into the kiss immediately, one hand knitted in the thick back quills and the other on Shadow's shoulder. He had never been kissed like this in his whole life, and he craved it. He pressed his groin against Shadow's, rubbing against him slightly and drawing a soft moan from the ebony and himself. His tongue slid across Shadow's bottom lip, suggesting a challenge, and they began wrestling for dominance.

The sight was a huge turn-on for Sonic, and he felt himself grow hard. But he didn't want to rub himself right outside the school, in view of the parking lot, so he tapped on Shadow's shoulder and waited for him to disconnect their kiss for a moment before he said, "Somewhere else? Maybe our dorm?"

Shadow and Snowe nodded at the same time, and they split apart so they could run back to their dormitories to continue this in full.

When they reached their dorm, Shadow immediately began peeling Snowe's uniform from his body as Sonic locked the door behind them. When Snowe was in nothing but his briefs, Shadow pressed him against the wall and slowly began stroking the leopard's hard erection, drawing an intense moan from him. The hedgehog began kissing him again, and they continued their battle for dominance. In the meantime, Sonic had completely stripped to skin and fur and had gotten behind Shadow and was undressing him as well. Every few seconds as he undressed the ebony, Sonic would brush a light finger across the underside of Shadow's erection, making him moan and grip Snowe's penis harder as he rubbed it.

"Mmm, Shadow," Snowe moaned into his mouth, reaching down to rub on Shadow at the same time. He felt the blood pulsing under the hedgehog's skin, and he knew that he was in a highly aroused state. He disconnected their kiss and slowly slid down Shadow's body until he was facing the hedgehog's long erection, which Sonic tickled slightly a second later, making Shadow moan even louder. Snowe and Sonic grinned at each other before Snowe took the head into his mouth and slid his tongue around it.

"Oh God, Snowe, keep going!" Shadow half-screamed, and the leopard obliged gladly. His tongue slid along Shadow's length before he slowly began taking him into his mouth.

"He tastes good, doesn't he?" Sonic said with a smile after a moment. Snowe gave him a thumbs up since his mouth was full and he couldn't talk. Sonic watched Snowe bob up and down and listened to Shadow's moans before hearing the giveaway that Shadow was near orgasm. "Snowe, stop."

Snowe pulled Shadow out of his mouth and Shadow turned to glare at Sonic. "You little bastards, I was so close," he growled.

"Well I need a turn too you know," Sonic whined slightly as Snowe snickered quietly. He yanked Shadow down onto the bed he was sitting on and began kissing him hard and rough, easily winning dominance and flipping on top of him. "Snowe, if you would, please get the lube from the left bedside table."

Snowe ran around to the other side of the bed and pulled open the drawer of the table, rummaging through the miscellaneous items before finding the tube of lubricant Sonic was asking for. He handed it to the cobalt hedgehog, who squirted some of it out onto his fingers before sliding them inside Shadow and stretched him out. Snowe watched Shadow wince slightly as the second and third fingers went in. Shadow's eyes met Sonic's. "Why'd you go get lube, Sonikuu? I thought we had-"

"I just decided spit wasn't really that sanitary," Sonic said with a shrug, then continued scissoring his fingers around in Shadow's butt. He pulled them out after a couple of minutes of stretching, then coated his own member with the lube and shoved himself into Shadow, showing no mercy for his uke.  
"Gah, Sonic!" Shadow half-screamed, blinking back a couple of pin-sized tears in the corners of his eyes. The cobalt grinned, knowing Snowe was getting very turned on by this sight. The leopard was stroking himself, sitting on the floor, looking up at the two hedgehogs on the bed as he breathed heavily. Sonic began thrusting in and out of Shadow, speeding up after a moment. Suddenly, Shadow moaned, "Sonic, stop."

"What's wrong, Shadow-kun?" Sonic asked, his eyes full of worry as he slid to a halt.

Shadow grinned, making him appear evil, and he flipped them over. "You promised you would be uke this time, remember?" He grabbed the lube and smeared it on himself and his hand before fingering the cobalt.

"Ah, Shadow!" Sonic whimpered as Shadow immediately took his fingers out after only a few seconds and pushed himself into Sonic. "You're huge!"

"Now you know my pain," the ebony whispered huskily into the hedgehog's ear. "And next you'll know my pleasure." He rammed into Sonic's sweet spot, drawing a long, intense moan from the hedgehog underneath him, and he began pounding into him at an increasing rate.

Snowe was getting an idea. He snuck the container of lube away from its spot on the table and coated himself with it. He climbed onto the bed and positioned himself behind Shadow. With a deep breath, he began pumping in and out of the hedgehog.

The sensation was exhilarating, and Snowe felt high as Shadow began to moan loudly. This was unlike any other feeling the leopard had ever had before, and he craved it more and more with each thrust he made. He began speeding up, making Shadow speed up as well, and Sonic screamed, getting dangerously close to his climax underneath them both.

Suddenly Shadow felt a familiar feeling bubble deep in his stomach, and it crashed through him in a hurricane of shock waves, rocking his body with the orgasmic pleasure. He had white spots in his eyes, and there was no way he could see through them. He didn't care about being blinded. His mind left him completely, and he screamed Sonic and Snowe's names as he met his climax.

He felt Snowe shudder and a warm, sticky fluid filled his body from behind; Sonic's own seed released onto his muscular abdomen, and Shadow licked it up hungrily. Snowe pulled out of Shadow as Sonic unclenched Shadow's organ and let him pull out as well. Shadow collapsed onto Sonic, utterly exhausted and still living the familiar high of the after effects. Snowe laid down next to the happy hedgehogs, smiling but worried slightly.

There was silence for a few minutes as they contemplated what had just happened.

"Hey guys, I've just got one quick question for you."

Sonic and Shadow looked at him in expectation. "Well what is it Snowe?" Sonic asked, his eyes friendly and his smile wide.

Snowe's words made Shadow burst into hysterical laughter. "What am I gonna tell my girlfriend if she were to find out I just had the best one night stand in my life with a couple of really gay dudes?"

* * *

**So Snowe's bisexual and not fully gay. How nice, right?**

**Shadow: I think that's been established.**

**Snowe: Very much so.**

**I came so very close to having someone walk in on them, but I decided not to, because I didn't want to embarrass anyone.**

**Sonic: That's not a bad idea. *Laughs* Regardless. That was an amazing experience.**

**Shadow: *Grins* So you like being uke?**

**Sonic: I do prefer being seme since I have more control, but being uke was pretty nice too.**

**Snowe: I honestly prefer being uke. It was cool being seme to Shadow-kun, however.**

**Sonic: Hey! I'm the only one who has the right to call him Shadow-kun!**

**Shadow: Only because I let you.**

**Alright, well, so I think everyone should get some-**

**(Shadow, Sonic, and Snowe fall over, passed out.)**

**... sleep. Jeez, you guys are psychic. Alright, I think they're out cold, so sayonara everybody! Hope you liked this lemon as much as I do, I think it's one of my new favorites! (Definitely on my top 5.) And don't forget: REVIEW THIS STORY!**

**~GABL**

**P.S. If you haven't taken my poll on my page yet, please do so, it would mean a lot to me! ;)**


End file.
